When the Alpha Goes Down Bratfest at Tiffany's
by mmaemae
Summary: This is my version of what will happen in the 8th book. Foreign exchanges come, eyeing the alpha spot, Massie plots for revenge on the guys and her queen bee status, the guys have their own plan, but Massie may be able to thwart them with help from ESP!
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: Ready for her ah-mazing comeback! Massie Block is back and more fabulous than ever! She's so fly, all the Briarwood boys are at her heels. Even the ex-HARTs miss their girls. Secretly of course. But she has eyes for only one man. And with the key to THE room, well, anything's possible!

Alicia Rivera: Good thing the boy fast is off. The guys have realized what they were missing! But when Mass forbids dating their ex crushes, how far will Alicia go to keep Josh Hotz under wraps? And how is the PC gonna get back their alpha status-with the girls?

Dylan Marvil: Way pissed at Kemp and Plovert. More than ready for revenge! Probably off boys forever. Or maybe until she loses 6 pounds. Massie has this huge plan to get the PC back on top and their exs DOWN. Not sure it'll succeed.

Kristen Gregory: Getting a little too friendly with the SLBRs. And not too sure she wants to be part of the PC anymore. It doesn't matter anyway, now that she may be losing her scholarship-And moving to Canada.

Claire Lyons: Gets a makeover. Keds still remain and so does the Kuh-laire-tude. Heartbroken over Cam but then she finds someone new, and throws her gummy bears behind her. Willing to do anything to get revenge, the PC back on top and extensions for her bangs.

Derrick Harrington: Alpha of OCD coed and regretting his harsh words, seeing Block all week in her flyness is too cruel. Is this close to begging for forgiveness when 10 hawt French exchange students push him back to square one. So he and his boys have a plan of their own.

Cam Fisher: Claire broke his trust. Disagrees with Derrick. No the girls are NOT gonna get a second chance. Until he realizes that Claire has matured ah-lot. Can't make up his mind. But goes despo when the exchanges come, he realizes he misses her. It's a little too late.

Kemp and Plovert: So over Dylan. Enjoys sending her pig pictures. Infatuated with the 8th graders but honestly they aren't with them. Maybe Dylan wasn't so bad after all?


	2. Chapter 2

The Block's Mansion

Massie's bedroom

Tuesday,May 4th

7.39am

Massie Block surveyed herself in the mirror and smirked with satisfaction. Her ivory halter and black ballet jacket complimented her denim jeans perfectly, and what was not to love with her shoulder length straightened locks?

Nu-thin.

But was it a 9.5 or a 9.8?

She quickly donned another outfit, a white Petit Bateaux tank, a RL throw over mini dress with a slouchy collar and white capris. Picking out her stiletto heels she admired her recent pedicure. But something was missing. She grabbed her Krispy Kreme donut gloss from her now well accumulated glossip girl collection, and gave her lips a quick swipe, There.

Massie Block was back and more fabulous than ever. She reached into her Gucci to pull out her Razr to text the girls.

Da new pc so out. Guy Hunt starts tdy. ExHARTs off lists.

Massie had been formulating her plan all night, She was calling off the boy fast.

After all she and the girls were so hawt.

So who were they to deny the guys?

She pressed send.

Then Massie called Claire.

"Kuh-laire, where are you?"

"At home, Mass. Why?"

"Come over now. We can't have the latest addition to the PC looking like a Griffin obsessed Kristen, aka Bride of Chucky on the first day of OCD co-ed."

"I've kinda planned my own outfit. I'll wear it and you'll see if it's a 9."

"Uh, Kuh-laire, since when were you ever a 9 without my help?"

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Ucch, Kuh-laire! You have no dress sense!"

They continued to debate in a friendly manner, as if they were arguing whether the latest Chanel No.7 was better than Alicia's Angel until Claire's voice became strangely louder and clearer. Massie rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire, stop wasting my battery. I know you're there. Derrington did-" then she stopped because the memory hurt. Not only because he called her immature, it was because Massie Block didn't succeed. Like the Cupid Award. And the Dial L movie. Nothing hurt more than that.

"Sorry," Claire mumbled looking at her feet.

Massie looked Claire up and down.

She was wearing a baby blue dress top with a white sparkly belt. Knock off Levis completed the outfit and her bangs were pulled back in an ah-dorable poof.

The Keds were white this time.

"Only you could pull of an outfit like that. Very casual-cute. Prolly a 9.2, if you borrow my gloss" Massie declared, offering Claire Candy Floss lip gloss, secretly thinking it was casual-casual, but better than the waffle shirt.

Much better.

"Sure you don't want to borrow anything?"

"I'm sure."

The Block's Range Rover

Tuesday, 4th May

8.01AM

Massie lowered the partion.

"Ok, wardrobe check!"

"Why not at school?" Claire asked.

"Mass, will you tell her, or should i?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

" Unless you want to look like a total LBR if someone catches you modeling at the teachers area, go ahead"

"Point!" Alicia stated, holding up a finger. Then she stood up as far as she could in the limited space area and said "Rate me!"

"Alicia is wearing a halter dress top, bare back and ivory, ah-bviously from the new RL line," Massie ran the commentary. "She has tastefully thrown over a translucent shawl and is wearing ultra skinny Citizens with Choo slides. Her hair blown dry with diffuser, congratulations! You are a 9.5."

The girls applauded while Kristen stood up, and smiling wanly.

" Extra points for ditching the Gregory approved black skirt in favour of your current short shorts, extra extra points for the spaghetti strap with ballet jacket, and that ah-dorable tweed cap, you're a 9.2!"

Dylan stood up and twirled, promptly falling over.

" And that was Dylan, imitating Mr.Myner-" the girls snickered and Massie continued, "wearing a short capped sleeves blouse and a blue A line pinafore from L.A.M.B. Her hair is done in a high ponytail with a few ringlets escaping the band. You are a 9.3!"

Claire stood reluctantly, and spread her arms.

"Kuh-laire is wearing a baby blue dress top with a white sparkly belt. Knock off Levis 3 quarts completes the outfit and her bangs are pulled back in an ah-dorable poof. The Keds are white this time, because she stubbornly refused my flats. I guess you are a 9…"

" What would make me a 9.2?"

Massie grinned proudly. Kuh-laire was becoming a GLU after all! " A touch of blush."

"Gloss, definitely," Alicia put in.

Claire quickly improved her appearance while Kristen asked, "what's with the dress tops?"

"Its in Teen Vogue, du-uh. Dress tops are the latest blazers now. Do you live underground?" Alicia snipped.

"You and your diva attitude!" Kristen cursed, in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Claire mouthed, "Tell you later,"Kristen mouthed back while Massie stood and said, " I'm wearing a white Petite Bauteax tank, a RL throwover purple mini dress with a deep slouchy collar and white capris. My white Choo stilettos complete the outfit."

"9.7" Alicia blurted with certainty.

"Ah-greed!" the others echoed.

"What would make me a 9.8?" Massie asked, masking her disappointment.

"Stilettos to wedges!" Claire said, then slapped her hand against her mouth.

What had possessed her?

The PC watched in silence as Massie examined her feet.

Then she looked at Claire. " You just might be onto something. Kristen, swap please." She held out her hand for Kristen's wedges and she handed them over reluctantly. Massie slipped them on and said, "These will have to do, till I can get to the bomb shelter. Kristen wear my shoes for now, we'll get new ones from the room later."

"You took Kuh-laire's advice?"

"Kuh-laire gave advice?"

"What bomb shelter?"

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen asked while Claire flushed pink.

"Ehmagawd, I didn't tell you?" Massie slapped her hand against her heart. "Skye gave me full access to the room. The DSL Daters are off to some dance school in NYC. I thought you guys knew that!

" Ah-bviously, its Skye Hamlinton! Everyone knows!" Alicia bluffed, "But Kuh-laire?"

Massie considered the fact and said, "Leesh, are you a FOPC? Or a FOA?"

Alicia crossed her hands over her C-cups and retaliated, "Whatevs."

Suddenly, they found themselves turning into the Hogwarts esque building. But now Massie viewed it differently. It was no longer her domain where she ruled. It had been taken over. But now Massie was going to take it back.

"Ok," Massie said as they stood outside the doors, "Everyone sing Maneater in your head. One, two, three!"

They Pretty Committee entered OCD coed, working the blank model stare, flaunting their perfect figure, walking to a synchronized beat. Everyone was staring at them. At least all the guys. Massie masked her frustration of the girls obliviousness. Only half of the LBRs were staring at them with admiring eyes. The other half were flirting with-She caught derrington's eye. Massie looked away. Looking at him made her sad. Like a new Louis Vuitton bag that was not out yet so she couldn't buy it. She tuned her mind off the Derrington Channel and accepted her morning round of compliments from the LBRs. Or half of them, at least.

" Dude, she's fly," Derrick Harrington murmured.

"Whome?" Carrie the fasttalker gasped.

But before Derrington could tell her he liked her less than a itchy mohair sweater, an announcement was made for " All students to assemble in the hall immediately!"

Carrie rushed off to tell her LBR friends and derrek shook his head, looking for Cam and Josh.

"Cam! You should see the girls! They are so fly that… Anyway"

Cam frowned, "What happened to the immature girls and pig Dylan? Anyway, Claire broke my trust, I'm over 7th graders."

Josh appeared, along with Kemp and Plovert.

"I'm with you there!" Plovert insisted.

"Tell that to loony Loni!" Josh laughed.

Derrick threw back his head and laughed louder than was necessary. "Harrington! What's up with that?" Cam asked, confused.

Derrington saw Massie peek at him out of the corner of her eyes. Mission accomplished. After all, he learnt it from Massie herself in the first place.

"Phase one, to make her jealous and make her miss me. Done. Phase Two, beg for forgiveness. Phase Three, ask her out." Derrington muttered.

Cam rolled his eyes. "It wont be that easy, man."

Josh nodded, "the girls want war."

Kemp added, "They think we're stealing their popularity."

Derrick took it all in. "Dude, their crazy! But peace is better than war, man."

"You miss her dude, its obvious you really want her back that badly, because you're acting really weird. Well if you do, we'll back you."

"Good. Anyway, here's to Phase one."

Then he yelled, "Allie-Rose!" When she turned, Derrick wiggled his butt at her.

She rolled her eyes and left the boys hysterically making their way to the hall.

" She got you there mate." Cam snorted.

Massie watched the scene, feeling slightly detached from the action. Time to make her own! She pulled out her Razr to send off a quick text. Allie Rose looked back at her, and Massie winked.

When they whole school was seated at the hall, Massie nodded.

"Whoever you were trying to make jealous, I hope it worked!" Allie-Rose yelled, then sat, laughing and air-hi-fived Massie to let the public know it was by no means Allie Roses's idea. The whole student body looked at Derrington.

"Ouch," Kristen winced.

Massie didn't say anything but the smug look on her face told it for her.

Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavian Country Day School

The Hall

Tuesday, 4th May

9.07am

"Students settle down!" The bird lady told them. "Awk Squak!" a few hecklers shouted, then quieted down. "As you know, or at least those who pay attention," The PC smirked, " we have our French exchange students here with us. They will be staying for half a year on an exchange programme, and a few guys and girls will be chosen to bring them around."

"We have Sean Revel, with Mr. Harrington," a tall, toned, definite HART with floppy golden white hair and piercing blues stood and made his way over to a shocked Derrick.

"Good morning," Sean said in perfect English.

"Yo, dude!" Derrick and his gang chorused back.

"Max Friger with Mr.Fisher," a guy similar to Sean stood and greeted Cam with again, perfect English.

"Tyron Bluex with Mr.Hurley" This guy had brown hair with streaks of blond. Tall, toned and fabulous fashion sense.

" Rolex Hart with Mr. Hotz,"This guy was like Leo DiCaprio.

"Philippe Fagon with Mr. Plovert," This guy was a total Zac Efron, head to toe.

Massie fired off a quick "Ehmygawd!" to her friends. They replied in seconds.

Kristen:this is what comes of texting in class! I'm claiming Philippe.

Dylan:Hawtties x 10000! Dibs on Tyron!

Alicia: HARTs. I'm so dumping Josh!

Claire: Agrepd.

Claire: I mean agreed.

"Now on to the ladies."

"Jeannie Hart with Claire Lyons."

Jeannie was a brown haired brown eyed French beauty. She wore a white beret, a white blouse untucked, blue skirt and knee high grey socks with white sneakers. Massie had never thought a girl could look cute in knee socks but here was living proof it did.

"Hello,"Jeannie smiled.

"Hey, I'm Claire. These are my friends Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan."

Massie found herself smiling. Maybe this girl could help her get her popularity back.

"Tiffany Maintenon to Massie Block."

Tiffany was model beautiful. She was dressed exactly the same as Jeannie, except her beret was black,not white. And her hair was white blonde with expensive highlights.

But her eyes were as blue and clear as a Tiffany box.

"Tiffany Maintenon," She said in a warm friendly voice. Massie could see clearly that Tiffany was alpha. And the Block was already scheming.

"Massie Block,"She returned, flashing a welcoming smile.

Cecile went to Allie-Rose. Cecile was a petite blonde, part of Tiffany's three person clique? Massie would find out later. And the hall was buzzing with gossip on the fly guys and hot girls.

Alicia was seriously confused, what was with the welcoming attitude? These girls could send them down to the reject pile faster than you could say LBR.

"Mass!" She hissed in her ear, " What's with the niceness? They can send us to the LBR pile faster than…." She trailed off, realizing that was precisely why Massie needed them. "Exactly." Massie smirked, then turned her attention back to Tiffany. Alicia's phone buzzed. It was from josh.

Josh: What's with the hot girls? Kemp and Plovert R drooling.

Alicia: The PC R already claiming dibs on the guys!

Josh? about Massie

Alicia: Y?

Josh: Derrick is ttly into her. Again-.-

Alicia: Brb

Josh: Wait! You can't tell her!

Josh: Leesh!

Alicia:K.

"A second," Massie told Tiffany, pulling out her Razr as it buzzed. It was a text from Derrington.

Derrick: Block. Care 2 introduce us 2 the cute girls?

Massie snickered and was preparing to ignore the message when a sudden idea struck her.

Massie: Cute girls? There's only 1 here and her name is Massie Block. But FYI she's 2 immature for a guys who's into older girls.

Derrick stared at his phone and sighed. Then he turned his attention to the guys and the foreign exchange students. Not to mention the thousand LBRs flocking around them.

"Introducemetoseanplease!" Carrie begged Derrick. He rolled his eyes.

"And you were overjoyed just now when I told you I liked you less than a-"

Carrie the fast talker was already batting her mascara-laden lashes at Sean, who was enjoying the attention from all the girls. Tyron, Max, Rolex and Philippe stood beside him getting just as much of attention.

Sean made his way over to Derrick.

"Those girls? Over there? They are très beautiful. Just as beautiful as a French girls."

Derrick looked where he was pointing. His heart sank. Massie. The PC.

The rest of the guys nodded.

"Ok," Derrick sighed, "This way."

Dylan poked Massie, "Derrington and hot French guys alert!"

Massie gasped while Tiffany smirked.

"Those guys are like the…how do you say, alphas? We also are." She motioned to Jeannie and Cecile. " There are also two others, Francessa and Marie. They did not come."

Jeannie nodded. " I think they think you girls are… beautiful. It's a great compliment."

Kristen laughed, "Of course, after the poor excuses of guys we are used to, its time we get real HARTs."

Tiffany cocked her head, "Harts?"

"As in my name?" Jeannie asked.

"Oh no!" Alicia giggled, " It means hawt, alpha, rich and toned."

Derrick approached them with a half smile. Ugh he missed Massie so much! It wasn't fair everyone got to laugh and talk to her except him! He tapped Massie's shoulder tentatively, "Block."

She turned around. "Derrick." She stated coldly.

He froze, at loss for words. It probably had something to do with how hawt she looked when she was angry.

" Derrick, are you my ah-dorable new necklace?" She asked him, fingering her lock and key necklace.

"No…" He answered, confused. He missed the times when they would tease each other for fun. Not as enemies.

"Then why are you still hanging?" Massie smirked, and everyone laughed appreciatively.

"For your information, Block, Sean and the guys wanted to see you."

Alicia smiled her come hither smile, Dylan sucked in her stomach, Kristen tried to act uninterested and Claire searched for Cam. She met his eyes, then he looked away.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sean said, and took Massie's hand and kissed it gently. Derrick rolled his eyes. Massie just smiled. Then Sean did the same to Alicia, who worked her exotic charms to the maximum. When it was her turn, Dylan sucked in her stomach even more. Kristen just acted blasé and H2G. Claire winced.

Sean grabbed Tiffany and kissed her on both cheeks, Jeannie as well.

"Stop the act Sean, which one do you like," Jeannie joked in fluent French, pushing him off her.

Tiffany nodded, "Yeah, is it the Massie girl? She's sweet and pretty and alpha. Or Alicia? She's one exotic goddess as American girls go."

Sean laughed, " Or is it Deelan, with the wonderful hair? Or Kreestin with the reserved act?"

Jeannie put in, "Maybe Claire? She is very nice and sweet and next door girl pretty."

Sean shook his head, "Me, my eyes are for Maysee. You guessed correct Tiffany. As always."

Tiffany ended the conversation by saying, "Look, your lovergirl is staring. Better start chasing her and stop talking French."

Max, Philippe, Rolex and Tyron had different effects on all the girls. But when Tyron kissed Claire's hand, she looked up. And bit back gasp. Tyron had two gorgeous Harris-chist green eyes. She felt very very confused. It felt something like Tyron was holding her gaze with his magnetic hawtness. Claire had to tear her eyes away before she did something sad or dorky, like blush. Max gave Kristen a shock. And Philippe made Dylan vow to go on anorexic.

Sean got up and said to Massie, "After school today, Are you free? You could take me to tour… the West Chester." He ended the sentence with a wink, that exuded French hawtness. Derrek huffed, seething with jealously. He looked away, hating his foreign counterpart already.

Massie felt torn. She asked herself a series of hard hitting questions.

Do I want to give him a 'tour'?

Yes!

Why?

It would make Derrek jealous, help her gain her popularity back and maybe help her get over Derrek.

So why do I feel so guilty?

Because…I may still like Derrek so if I do give him a tour it may count as betraying my crush…Wait, Derrek betrayed her first.

Does it chalk up to betrayal?

No, because Derrek betrayed her first, and they were oh-ver. It chalks up to revenge.

What does one wear to a date with revenge?

Massie recalled the time she, Claire and Alicia had got back at fake and ugly Nina. A big fat smile, as Claire had said.

A big fat smile and the cap sleeved BCBG minidress that was in the bomb shelter clothes selection.

Massie offered up her alluring, notorious half smile, and decided not to play H2G, " I'll be there. Make sure you are."

She allowed herself a satisfied smirk at her flirty yet casual answer as Sean kissed her hand again.

" Of course."

Jeannie but in, "We'll come too, a tour would be good, no?" Tiffany nodded. Massie was silent for a while then said, " Let's all go, then."

"Simmer people! Simmer." Principal Burns instructed, but it took, Pia, her butt kissing assistant to shout, " ZIP IT, KIDS!" that sent all the students scurrying back to their seats.

" We have your locker partners here."

She read out a long list of girls and guys sharing, then it finally came to the PC.

"Massie Block, Derrek Harrington,"

"Kirsten Gregory and Cam Fisher"

"Dylan Marvil and Chris Plovert."

"Claire Lyons and Kemp Hurley."

"Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz."

Finally, all heads turned to the Pretty Committee, wondering how they would react. Massie didn't bother to mask her disappointment, and disgust. Alicia tried hard to mask her excitement. She was totally open to the chance of sharing her locker with her crush, even though ex-HARTs were nawt an option. Claire was even less enthusiastic, and envied Kirsten, while Kirsten was happily acceptant of an opportunity to share lockers with a non-member of the underworld. Dylan was horrified, Chris would probably decorate the locker with pig pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavian Country Day School

The Bomb Shelter

Tuesday, 4th May

10.30am

Massie plopped down on the chair and swished her feet in the foot massager. The rest of the PC did the same, they suddenly have 2 free periods, The exchange students had gone for a meeting, so the girls were free to talk.

"Ok, this is my plan." Massie insisted.

"Firstly, use the guys to get your confidence back and get back at those LBRs. They are totally into us."

"Given!" Alicia blurted.

"Then, the girls, be nice and friendly. Their the new alphas in OCD, so if we stick close, we'll be the alphas too, which gives us plenty of time to figure out how to make a comeback, when they're gone!"

"Y-y-yeah!" Dylan smirked.

Suddenly the TV hummed to life, and the fuzzy image a classroom came on.

"Ehmagawd!" the girls screamed.

"I thought the bear must have been destroyed in the flood!" Dylan gasped.

"Who knew they would still have ESP classes?" Kirsten squealed.

"Who switched it awn?"Massie shrieked.

"It was me, I sat on it accidentally," Claire offered timidly.

"Who cares, the guys are THERE!"Alicia yelled.

They leaned forward to get a closer look. All their ex-crushes where there, as well as the LBR guys. Dr. Loni was there too. Suddenly they had a swooping sensation, as the camera inside the share bear was lifted up high.

"The workers that investigated the situation salvaged this for me, funnily enough it wasn't damaged. The classes will go on!"

The boys clapped supportively.

"Right, so today's topic is Let the Past Bury the Past…or Not!- So who would like to start sharing something that happened, but you haven't quite gotten over yet

Cam raised his hand, and the share bear was tossed over to him. They found themselves staring at a leather jacket.

Claire felt as if she was about to puke.

"This is about Claire," he said nervously, "Not so long ago, she kinda broke into my journal and read it. She found out about Nikki and…"

"And?" prompted Dr. Loni

" And, I found out, so at the party, we broke up. I don't trust her anymore, and it seemed pointless to continue on with the relationship."

"Well, why do you think she read your journal?"

" I have no idea, maybe she was bored."

"Honestly, Cam! No, it was probably because she felt insecure. Maybe you haven't been such a good boyfriend. Especially with the re-gifting."

"How would she have known, or anything?"

"Maybe she overheard you boys talking. Anything is possible! So do you still have feelings for her?"

Cam shifted in his seat. " Maybe…I'm still a little mad. Anyway, Derek, catch!"

All they saw was his brown shirt.

Claire bit down on her pinky nail. Massie's face betrayed no emotion.

" There was Chris. I was right beside her. CHRIS I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Derek imitated Massie while the PC gasped.

He went on to explain the night in detail, and concluded

" All the 7th girls do is play mind games, dude! They say they like you and then go off with another guy, It's really frustrating. They're really immature, while the 8th graders are…sophisticated."

"Maybe Massie was playing hard to get. She probably likes you more than she lets on. You should journal about it, and instead of letting it become an emotional barrier between the both of you, talk it out and let it make you two stronger. Do you really like the 8th graders better?"

"What difference does it make, she's over me and all over Sean," he mumbled, and tossed the bear over his shoulder.

Everyone air clapped for Massie, but Massie refused to let this become a victory.

"Shhh!" She hissed.

"We'll continue when Derek feels more comfortable with this issue, now Chris, what would you like to share?"

Dylan covered her face in utter humiliation and moaned.

"Well, I thought Dylan was a cool girl. A little guy in a girl never did any harm till I saw her. It was like hanging out with Shrek and I've been sending her pig pictures"

"So have I!" Kemp added.

"Why?"

Chris was at loss for words while Kemp just snickered.

"Gentlemen, it's high time for you to translate your emotions into words, not actions!" Dr.Loni cried in despair.

Claire reached over to give Dylan a hand squeeze, while Josh spoke.

"I'm fine with Alicia, she acts like a girl and we get along. I don't think we'll have problems. She's hot and so not insecure."

Alicia grinned, until she saw Massie glare at her.

"I thought you would end things with him?"

Alicia thought quickly.

If she told Massie, would she sympathize or throw her out? And if she was out, she would still have Josh, but then, she'd have no girlfriends, or at least popular ones. But who said Massie would remain on top forever?

Alicia shook the turmoil out of her head and swore that she would buy the latest Marc Jacobs bag to console herself for lying to Massie.

"I did! I did text him, but he's so proud, probably putting up a brave front for his friends and Dr.Loni. And so he'll get good grades in this class." Alicia lied, adding an eyeroll for believability and sighed inwardly when Massie smiled. "We'll find you a new, humble HART in no time."

Then she reached for the remote and switched it awff.

"We have business. We can watch another time. What time is it?"

Dylan checked her custom made Gucci watch,"It's 10.38 exactly." A proud smile spread across her face.

Massie nodded and tapped into her Palm Pilot.

State of the union

In---------------Out

Sean------------Derrek

Exchanges----locals

Wedges--------Stilettos

Co-ed-----------all girls

Without a word, she went over to a shoe rack, where Skye had stored 20 different pairs of shoes, as a gift. Speaking of gifts, the DSL Daters had also stocked up on bags, one from each of the following brands, Gucci, Marc Jacobs , BCBG, Prada and Louis Vuitton handbags, Juicy Couture and Ralf Lauren totes and a LeSportSac sling, that Massie suspected was Kristen's. Massie picked out a pair of wedges, and slid them on, pleased with the effect.

"We're fighting a war here," Massie clapped twice for effect, " We need to make sure the guys go down. So, everyday, dress fabulous, make the guys jealous, get a hot boyfriend, preferably you ex-crush's counterpart."

Dylan burped, "Done!" And everyone cracked up.

Claire bit down on her thumbnail. Honestly, was Massie really over Derrington? As if Massie could read her thoughts, Massie told her in a softer, gentler tone," It doesn't matter if you're over Cam or not, just act like you are. You were the star of Dial L, so act like it!"

Then she continued, "And we have to get revenge on them, they're so nawt gonna get away with dumping us like they did. And for that, we have to watch every episode of ESP there is, so we can tell when there are any pre-dump signs, which, " She narrowed her amber eyes, " Is nawt supposed to happen. We are gonna throw them down to the LBR pile faster than you can say Layne." Claire coughed.

"Alicia, get the worst gossip on the guys, Claire, get me Todd, once we get home. I need him. Dylan, I need you to convince your mom to dedicate an episode of her show to us, so we can say what we need to say, Kristen, get the room-decorater that did the deco on Merril-Lee's VIP room, and order the things i need to make this room seem like the latest Marc Jacobs bag. All this by tomorrow. And do nawt let the exchanges know about it. Anyone who does not do as i have instructed will be excluded from any PC activities for a week. Ah-greed?"Massie snapped impatiently.

"Ah-greed," the others echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF LISI HARRISON'S CHARACTERS OR ANY BRANDS MENTIONED.

The Westchester Mall

3.30pm

Tuesday, 4th May

"This is the Wetschester Mall," Massie announced grandly to the exchange students, acting as if she owned. Actually, she could have. The exchange students smiled and air clapped, playing along to Massie's little game of "Heiress of Westchester Mall".

"On this side, you will find all the trendy fashionable clothings, like Saks and LV. On the other side is more sporty casual, like Puma and Juicy. All the way down is Abercrombie and Sears, and no one goes there, unless you are Kristen," Massie smirked.

Kristen stiffened and Massie quickly added," No offence Kris."

Tiffany looked every bit unimpressed by the vast size of the mall, and Massie got slightly worried. For once, this alpha's approval meant more to her than her new pair of Jimmy Choo limited edition flats. "Wait till the weekend. We'll bring you over to NY."

Tiffany smiled, revealing her perfectly aligned, never needed braces teeth. Jeannie grinned affably, revealing teeth with braces, yet suited they suited her surprisingly well. They exchanged a look, then Tiffany spoke. "That would be wonderful, I have been meaning to go there! Someday, you must come to Paris" [Except she pronounced it as Paree " And we will take you to all the sights, sounds, smells, boys and shopping!"

Alicia jumped in before Massie could say a word, "Given!"

Dylan glanced over at the boys, which were looking bored. She whispered something to Kristen who whispered it to Massie. "If you guys a bored, you could go Starbucks and wait, or go Six Flags or something. Sean, get your counterpart to lead the way." She smiled at Sean, glared and Derrington and gave him an alpha to alpha look that said "LEAVE or else I will tell Carrie the fast talker to stalk you until you go out with her"

Derrington shrugged, while Sean said, " I was hoping to spend more time with you. Maybe tomorrow?"  
"Maybe."  
The guys were led away by Derrington.

"Kristen, Claire and Dylan, take Jeannie over to Juicy, around that area." Massie instructed. Obviously she wanted to talk to Tiffany, alpha to alpha including beta, "Alicia and I will take Tiffany over to BCBG, i think i saw a handbag that would look really good on her." She fired off a quick text on her Razr.

Massie: Xplain 2 them what happened B-tween us & boyz.  
Kristen: Done   
Dylan: Done  
Claire:Done  
Alicia: And done.  
Massie:Meet in 2hr.

"Have you seen the latest from Ralph Lauren?" Alicia asked Tiffany with a warm smile.  
"No, it was not out yet, when i left Paris. Show me."

[sorry for the short chapter(:


	6. Chapter 6

The Westchester  
Juicy Couture  
4.00pm  
Tuesday, 4th May

Dylan sauntered around the store, arm in arm with Jeannie, while Claire and Kristen watched in dry amusement. Then suddenly, Dylan gasped, raced to the clothing rack and pulled out an ah-mazing pair of super straight legged jeans.

"Ehmagawd!" She gasped.

"What is it?" Claire asked, worried that Dylan might have stained the jeans with her Venti Frapp.

"I don't have this! And I am supposed to have every pair of Juicy Couture Jeans there is! I am so trying this on!" Dylan cried, grabbing the jeans and selecting a few more skirts and tops.

Jeannie laughed and followed Dylan to the dressing room, her arms full of clothes, "Aren't you coming?"  
Kristen lied, "No thanks,I'm not into Juicy." Claire nodded, and simply said, "I don't think i'd be able to afford it anyway."

Dylan overheard. "Buy something, it's on me! Both of you pick something or else we'll never get out of here!" She yelled, burping 'here' to end the threat.  
"That's gross Deelan!" Jeannie laughed.  
Kristen snickered and pulled Claire over to the rack.

Claire giggled and stopped, because giggling reminded her of the times she spent laughing with Cam.  
Cam and his gummy worms and gummy bears, he loved her and accepted her even with the Cherry Chapstick and last season's GAP.Cam and his leather jacket and Strokes obsession, his eyes, one green and one blue. He'd never-

"Claire look! That dress top is so in right now, let's try it on, Ehmagawd!" Kristen squealed, interrupting Claire's train of thought.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me this morning?" Claire remembered with a start.  
Kristen's face suddenly darkened. "Oh that. My dad he-" She stopped abruptly and started again, "He got a job in Chicago. We may not be poor anymore but that's only if we move. Plus, I may be losing my scholarship to Deena, that LBAR."  
"What's a LBAR?"  
"Loser Beyond Any Repair. It's Massie's latest, I thought you knew. And if we move, it'll be at the end of this month."  
"No way!" Claire gasped, " You are in such a SBR, i'm so sorry, I never knew! Does Massie know?"  
SBR was Massie's word for Situation Beyond Repair and it had only happened twice, when Alicia's looked like a se-vuhn before a date with Josh and the PC had to tidy her up, and when they got dissed by they're crushes.

"No, and you can't tell her. It's nawt confirmed anyway," Kristen's eyes narrowed and she extended her pinky.  
They shook.

"Have you chosen yet?" Dylan yelled.  
"Nawt yet!" They yelled back.

Dylan busted out of the dressing room and struck a goofy pose, " Does these jeans make my butt look ah-dorable or ah-dorable?"  
Jeannie came out soon after and burst out laughing at Dylan's pose." How you say it?" She asked.

"Ah-dorable," they chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

The Westchester Mall

Ralph Lauren

5.15pm

"This dress looks too gorgeous!" Massie said, pointing at Tiffany, who emerged in a light blue scoop neck minidress, "It matches your eyes."  
"Point!"Alicia nodded, holding up her 'point' finger.  
Tiffany laughed, it was like a tiny silver bell ringing. Massie reminded herself to buy a bell charm for her charm bracelet, if the exchange program turned out well. She'd put it in between the crown, and the eiffel tower.  
"Thanks," Tiffany replied, and snapped her fingers twice. A saleswoman rushed over to her and Tiffany pointed a slender hand towards a sexy purple mini, "Get that for my friend."  
Massie gasped-giggled, the dress had a deep V-necked and was barebacked, and it barely covered the label on her underwear. " Fine!"

Tiffany asked for a simlilar dress for Alicia, and both girls tried it on.

Massie and Alicia stepped out at the same time. " Its ah-dorable!" The girls squealed, staring at each other.  
"The guys would kill to see us looking like this," smirked Tiffany.

Massie's smile faded.  
"Did i say something wrong?" tiffany pressed.  
"No...Actually," Massie paused and gave a look to Alicia, alpha to beta.

Show time.

Later...

"They did that!" Tiffany slapped her delicate arm across her chest, "I am so shocked. They seemed like nice people?"  
"Seemed," Massie said darkly, Alicia nodding.  
Tiffany swore in french. " So why did you tell me all this? What are you going to do to them?"  
Massie smiled sweetly, but with a glint in her eyes she asked, " Has a guy ever betrayed you before?"  
Tiffany glared at her and Massie suddenly felt as if a chill swept over the store. She shivered. "This goes to the grave right?"  
"Ah-bviously."  
"Given!"  
"Well, yes. And the guy still regrets it even now." She swore again," If you tell anyone, your life in Westchester won't be worth the living."  
Massie stiffened at the threat, her first instinct was to reply with a stinging comeback, but she restrained herself while Alicia hurried to read her expression. Then Massie decided to file, she needed Tiffany.

"I won't tell a soul," Massie said, offering her pinky.  
"What?" Tiffany said, sounding confused.  
"A pinky swear. Once you do it, it's binding. It's an Alpha thing in America." Massie explained as if she was talking to a 5 year old.  
Tiffany smiled again and extended her pinky, shaking with Massie and Alicia.

"Let's destroy them." Massie declared.

"Done." Alicia grinned.

"It will be my pleasure," Tiffany ended, her blue eyes sparkling.

[sorry for the ultra short chapter, if you have any ideas, write a review to suggest them, thanks many(:


	8. Chapter 8

The Westchester Mall

Somewhere in the first floor

5.30pm

"So we're all set?" Massie asked, casting an appraising eye on the multiple shopping bags that Dylan was lugging and the single bag that Claire and Kirsten was sharing.

"Given!" Alicia said.

"Ok, to the car!"

The girls proceeded to leave, when suddenly a voice called, " KRIIIIISSSTEEENN!"

Massie whipped her head around, and sniggered as Kori ambled towards Kristen.

"Hey!" Kirsten smiled, patting Kori on the back, Practice tomorrow?"

"Du-uh! We're gonna go all the way this season!"

"Du-uh," Massie interrupted, "Is for pre-K. But obviously you wouldn't know it, because, you're dressed like one."

The girls gave Kori's Levi overalls and white shirt a once over, and busted out laughing.

"It was laundry day," Kori answered stiffly, while Kristen gave her a "be nice" glance. Massie fired back with a quick "Stop slumming it with SLBRs, or else the only thing you'll wanna be is DEAD" glare.

"Kori, catch up with you tomorrow then?" Kristen asked.

"Sure, we can go out after practice!"Kori replied enthusiastically.

Tiffany, Dylan, Alicia and Claire gave Massie a wide eyed look which she interpreted as Whats with the LBR appreciation with Kristen?

"Kristen. Are you a poor?" Furious, and without waiting for an answer, " then stop slumming it!" She paused, and a brilliant situation presented itself to her. " Why sleep in a apartment when you have a hotel? EW, or A-list? We have to go!"

Massie turned on the heel of her BCBG wedges and the PC trailed after her.

Kirsten grinned at Kori. "Ok see ya!" Then flounced after Massie.

As usual, Issac was on time, and the girls piled into the Range Rover, ready to start full time gossiping.

"What was with you and Kori, Kris?" Dylan asked immediately, pulling out a Coke Light from the mini-fridge.

"Can't I make my own friends?" kristen shot back, feeling nettled.

"Unless you wanna be known as an SLBR, hell,yeah!" Massie wanted to shout, but she bit her tongue and said bitingly, "Make A-list friends then! You have the PC, why do you think you want other friends? We're more than A-list, we're A-list! Stop acting like a 10 year old."

"8 letter word for anything goes." Kristen replied listlessly.

"What-ev-uh!" cried Claire.She looked proud.

"Tell me about the guys in OCD," Jeannie intervened, hoping to break the tension.

"Derrick. he was my ex, and a totally immature! He shakes his arse to express his feelings, and wears shorts in the winter. He has absolutely no taste in girls. He called me immature!" Massie cried heatedly.

"Griffin, he looks as if he was ABH, American Born in Hell, and thinks metal rock is classic. He wears skinny jeans and skull bone and crosses, he made me go to an 8th grader's party as Bride of Chucky!"Kristen put in.

"Josh Hotz, he's hawt. And nice. But the worst boyfriend a girl could have." Alicia lied, feeling a guilty pinch behind her eyes.

"Chris Plovert is a total EW. He thinks a girl that acts like a guy is hawt, and reads Kemp's PlayBoy subscription. And Kemp Hurley is the biggest pervert you would ever meet. I bet he spends his free time watching porn and trying to see up girls skirts." Dylan said viciously.

"Cam is cute, has a green eye and a blue one. He wears a leather jacket and luh-ves to chew Big Grape. He is ah-dorable, except he is a re-gifter. And seemingly betrayed me. Until..." Claire trailed off, while Massie pinched her to remind her not to say too much.

Tiffany and Jeannie put their hands on their hearts to show how sorry they felt for the girls.

Tiffany said, "Sean, he is alpha. And cute. He knows how to treat a girl. Now." She ended rather bitterly.  
"What happened?"Massie asked, acting concerned, but also partly digging for gossip.

"He...how you say? Stole my heart. He and I, I thought we had love. We were the cutest couple. Until, it all got into his head, no? He was so conceited! He started to make out that he and I were much closer than supposed. He did it all for the name, the popularity. I was being used. Used!" She spat, " So i broke up with him at a dance. In front of everyone, when we were supposed to be crowned Cutest Couple for the Season. Right when they asked my to say a few words, i exposed him and his horrible lies in front of everyone, humiliated him entirely! I dated, and still am dating, a high school hottie. There is nothing between us. But now, "She ended collectively," He knows how to treat a girl. He hasn't dated since we broke up, but he is a changed man. He doesn't love easily. I think," She added, " I broke his heart. But i couldn't let him ruin me!"

"Hardly," Massie said, intrigued.  
"Point!" Alicia exclaimed.  
"Wow," K&D breathed.  
"You must have been hurt. Sean was a jerk!" Claire mumbled.

"Max is a nice guy. They're all nice guys. They are well-bred, if those things matter. They are not without manners. They have very good...kissing techniques, i daresay," Jeannie added cheekily, laughingly.  
"That, is a given!" Massie snickered.  
" And they like American girls. Us french girls have no use for the likes of them!" Tiffany ended.

The girls gossiped about the guys and girls a bit more, and after a few rounds of What Would You Rather, they had pulled up at the majestic hotel St. Regis, which the french girls were staying.

They got out of the car, and blew kisses at the PC. The PC blew them right back as Issac drove off.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

11/11/2007 19:40:00

Outside Octavian Country Day School

4.05pm

Massie and Tiffany strutted through the halls of OCD. Tiffany had promised her to take her to Sean, Massie agreed, and they both banned their cliques from this private meeting. They weren't to know, in case things did not work out.

The brunette and blonde made heads turn, and as Massie thought bitterly, Even the girls and guys that didn't look at her before looked now, because of the French blonde beside her! Massie seethed, when would OCD return under her rule once more?

Once the guys went down.

The French exchanges left.

She had a hawt boyfriend.

And the rest of the Pretty Committee did too.

"Rate me," Massie commanded Tiffany.

"What is this 'rating'?" Tiffany asked.

As Massie explained the Pretty Committee procedure, she felt proud and alpha.

" I would say a nine point…seven."

"What would make me a nine point eight?"

"A touch of mascara."

"Done, you are a nine point eight too!" Massie concluded graciously even though she secretly thought she was a nine point seven. Her pale blue ballet jacket sprinkled with glitter complemented her white tank ,super straight skinny Sevens and silver flats in a casual yet trendy way. It was much more fashionable than Tiffany's off shoulder white blouse, with a turquoise flower at the right shoulder, black three-quarts and ankle boots, wasn't it? If only Tiffany would stop working the French model thing.

She didn't, but they stopped walking when the two reached a cute café that Massie didn't know existed.

"There they are!" Sean got up and kissed the girls on both cheeks.

"Hey you!" Massie giggled, trying to sound flirt-y.

Then Tiffany turned to leave,smirking, "See you, Massie!"

"Sit," Sean said smoothly, playing the part of a true Prince Charming, pulling a chair out for her. Massie let her hair swing to cover her face.

"Thanks," Massie smiled.

"Mocha then? They have it with ice cream floating on top," Sean laughed.

"Ehmagawd, I heart that!" Massie gasped, then covered her mouth, scolding herself for the outburst.

"So do I," he told Massie, ordering two Mochas with ice cream.

"Hey, what would you rather? Mocha with ice cream or a Starbucks espresso?"

" I think we both know the answer to this one." Massie smirked.

They continued to talk and laugh, enjoying each other's company. Massie felt herself falling for Sean's good looks and charm. Falling fast. If only Gawd would swoop down and save her, she really didn't know if she was over Derrington or not. She had a flashback to the other day.

She'd have to act like she was, even if she wasn't.

She found herself telling him about the Pretty Committee, even spilling on the guys and what they did. Sean was real sympathetic, and didn't hold back on his views. He chuckled at the Kristen slash Bride of Chucky, shook his head over Dylan's actions, but the best thing he did was provide the boys point of view while justifying the girls, even without the full story.[aka the esp! That meant more to Massie than her vintage Chanel handbag.

Massie looked at the time during a rare lull in the conversation, and gasped.

"Sean, I have to go meet my girls, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, had a good time?"

"I heart this café," Massie gave a blasé reply, not telling him " I heart you too."  
They walked out together in silence. In a desperate attempt to break it, because she hated silence Massie blurted," I had a fun time."

It was totally lame and LBRish and Massie knew it. She cursed her brain battery for dying and in attempt to regain her dignity she smirked, " Bought your shirt from Abercrombie? My friend's younger brother brother has a shirt like that." It was insulting times ten, but Sean just smiled and asked, " Is that a good thing?"

It made Massie love/hate him even more.

Loving him because he was so nice, hawt, funny and alpha and hating him because he was making her fall harder than she wanted.

"I have no idea," She giggled, sounding girlish.

"That's fine too!"

"I like your shirt."

"I like you."

Massie didn't know what to say, it was happening to fast, they had only known each other for a few days.

Despite it all, he leaned in and before she knew it, he was kissing her. Sean was a good kisser, better than Derrington.

She surprised herself by kissing him right back.

She wasn't the only one that was surprised.

Because Derrington chose the exact moment to ride by.

Massie didn't see him, but Derrington saw her, for sure. And, boy was he jealous!


	10. Chapter 10

The Block Estate

Massie's room

5.30pm

They were in the iPad, or Massie's room. Today, there was a japanese table with japanese snacks, probably alluding to the trip to Japan Mr.Block had, and they all sat around it. Once they polished off the snacks, Massie called in Inez, who flipped the table and it became oval. She motioned for them to sit.

"Ok so what did you find?" Massie instructed.

"My mom wants to know more about it, and what we're going to do."Dylan said nervously, playing with her fiery red hair.

"Tell her..." Massie was struck with a brilliant idea, " That we will document how Westchester popular girls live, and how and why they do things, so maybe mothers would understand they're daughters better, and LBRs will be able to become less lame and LBRish."

"Done!" Dylan grinned.

"Claire?"

"Working on it. Todd will report to you directly tomorrow. What do you want him for, anyway?"

"You'll see. Leesh?"

"Get this, Derrington is only star goalie because his dad paid to put him in the spot! And, Cam is scared of thunderstorms, so sometimes he sleeps with Harris. Kemp,and Plovert are total perverts as everyone knows, BUT they actually buys girl magazines like Teen Vogue to read, which is gay times 10! Griffin, when he was younger, he got scared by watching Snow White." Alicia recited, looking proud.

"Ehmagawd, fab job Leesh!"Dylan slapped her hand on her knee,doubled over in laughter.

"Cam's scared of thunder?" Claire asked to no one in particular.

"Six letter word for scandal!" Kristen shouted excitedly.

"Gossip! Gossip, gossip, gossip!" Massie answered, " Kristen, you?"

"A team of four," Kristen searched for a piece of paper, then read off it, "Is going to come at lunch break tomorrow, under the pretense of fixing up the teachers lounge. They're gonna keep well out of sight. I ordered brown-gold armchairs with white pillows, a long white sofa with gold pillows, a white rug, a gold carpeting by Ralph Lauren. They're gonna paint the walls different shades of gold and brown, the ceiling's remaining white. They're fixing up the TV so it show actual channels, nawt just ESP. They're bringing in a gummy dispenser,-"

"Yes!" Claire cheered, the covered her mouth when Massie glared at her." Go on Kristen!"

"i was just about finished, anyway.I'll stay to supervise them."

"Done. In case you were wondering what I'm planning to do, get this. We're gonna host Merril Lee's show for one episode, to show how we spend our weekend. It'll include much shopping, going to the spa and other stuff. But then, in carpool, we'll start complaining about our guys, y'know? How they betrayed us and how even A-list people get dissed. We'll casually spill their embarrassing secrets, by the way Leesh, a bit more scandal, K?

"Given."

"Of course, Tiffany will be there and Jeannie. They'll share how they got dissed and got back on top again, to show that we will! A bit more gossiping about them, and we've embarrassed them live! And when we step out of carpool, we've got to arrange that the French HARTs will be there to help us out and kiss us on both cheeks. End of day. End of story. End of derrick and the other guys." Massie grinned evilly.


End file.
